


I wanna come home to you

by liamswallows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, so much fluff that i cried while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamswallows/pseuds/liamswallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the payneton gc we started talking about Liam being a single father and meeting Jordan and I got a little carried away. FYI: I would die for kid fic.</p>
<p>title comes from troye sivan's "talk me down"</p>
<p>thank you to minnie and melissa for the beta work ily</p>
<p>It's my first attempt at writing fic ever, so feedback is appreciated. </p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I wanna come home to you

**Author's Note:**

> In the payneton gc we started talking about Liam being a single father and meeting Jordan and I got a little carried away. FYI: I would die for kid fic.
> 
> title comes from troye sivan's "talk me down"
> 
> thank you to minnie and melissa for the beta work ily
> 
> It's my first attempt at writing fic ever, so feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jordan is so in love with Liam and Jamie that he honestly cannot and does not like to imagine a world where he would have to be apart from them for any extended period of time. Heck, he misses them when he’s at practice or at away games where they can’t tag along with him because Jamie has school or Liam can’t get the day off work. He and Liam have been together long enough where they have definitely talked about their future together.

Jamie had asked to go camping for his 5th birthday, so Liam and Jordan planned a getaway trip. They have spent the last couple of days playing sports, hiking, swimming, fishing, and bike riding. Jamie is small for his age so he still had training wheels on his bike, and although he has asked Liam to take them off, Liam was scared that it’s too soon and that he will get hurt.

So this morning, Jamie woke Jordan up early because he needed to go potty. Jordan accompanied him out to the restrooms, and on their way back to the tent, Jamie stops and turns to Jordan. 

“Jordan, I know Daddy said that he wouldn’t take my training wheels off yet, but he didn’t say you couldn’t. Do you think you can teach me how to ride a bike without training wheels? Pleeeaasssseee?” He drags out, pouting his lips and looking up at Jordan with those big brown puppy-dog eyes that are just like Liam’s. 

He sighs, but chuckles because he realizes how similar Jamie is to Liam. They both have this certain charm and with that face, they know that they can get away with anything, even if it’s not intentional. “Okay, okay. How could I say no to that cute little face of yours,” Jordan coos as he pinches his cheeks. 

Jamie giggles, shoving his hands away and proclaims proudly, “You can’t say no. Daddy says I’m irresistible.” 

“Well he’s right kid. Come on then, let’s go. But we have to be quiet so we don’t wake him.”

The two of them drag the bikes out of the truck. Jamie sits on the trunk and puts his knee pads and helmet on as he watches Jordan unscrew the training wheels off his bike. Jordan looks up at him because he’s too quiet and he can tell that he is getting nervous because his brows start to furrow and he’s biting his lip. It really is funny how much he resembles his dad. “Hey there bud. It’s going to be alright, okay? I’m going to be here holding you okay? And if we fall, you just get back up, dust off, and try again. Got it?”

Jamie lets out a shaky breath and jumps off the trunk. “Okay, I’m ready,” he claims as he grabs the bike and rolls it out to the paved road. He still looks scared, but he is determined to push himself to be able to do this.

“I’m going to hold on to the back of the seat and you’re going to practice balancing without the training wheels okay? I’m going to let go from time to time and you have to balance your weight evenly so you don’t tilt from side to side.”

“If I fall will you catch me?” Jamie asks worriedly. 

“Always,” Jordan replies with an encouraging smile, “Okay now, start pedaling. Good keep going. I’m going to let go soon, but don’t tense up or you’ll fall.” He lets go in a couple minutes once he sees that Jamie isn’t as tense, but the second he does, Jamie panics and veers too far right and falls over. “It’s okay, you’ve got this. Back on your feet,” Jordan says as he helps him up.

Back in the tent, Liam rolls over on the air mattress, looking for Jordan’s warmth on his side of the bed. He peeks his eyes open when he doesn’t feel him there, and then he notices that Jaime isn’t there either. He starts to worry a little, knowing that something bad might happen soon, and that’s when hears Jordan’s voice outside the tent shouting, “Keep it steady. You can do it. Don’t turn too far right. Jamie, be careful!” 

Liam shoots up and out of the tent only to see Jordan catch Jamie right before he veers too far left and into the woods. Liam lets out an audible sigh of relief and that’s when Jordan turns around to see him. He and Jamie walk the bike over to where Liam is and Jaime runs and hugs Liam good morning, but Liam doesn’t look all too pleased to see what he woke up to. 

“Jamie, I thought I said that we weren’t going to take the training wheels off yet?”

“I’m sorry, daddy. I thought you meant you wouldn’t do it, but that didn’t mean that Jordan couldn’t help me, so I asked him to help,” Jamie says as he looks at the ground and kicks a rock around, not wanting to look Liam in the eye.

“Li, don’t blame him. It’s my fault, I should have said that we had to listen to what you said. I’m sorry. But in his defense, he was doing really well. He’s almost got the hang of it.”

“Yeah daddy! I went like 4 seconds all by myself! Can we please try again? Just one more time?” He’s making the sad puppy-eyes again and Liam looks up at Jordan, trying not to smile because he can’t let Jamie know that those are his ticket to getting anything his little heart desires.

“Okay, bud,” he smiles, “Show me what you’ve got.”

Jamie turns to Jordan excitedly and he climbs back on the bike. They start as they did before, but this time when Jordan lets go, Jamie keeps steady and keeps going almost all the way down the road. Liam and Jordan cheer him on, and he circles back around to them. 

“DID YOU SEE THAT DADDY!!?” 

“Sure did, bud! Great job. I’m very proud of you!” 

He hops off the bike and runs over to Jordan, jumping into his arms. “Thank you JP. You’re the best. I love you,” he says into his neck. 

Jordan’s a little shocked, since it’s the first time that Jamie has ever said that to him. Nonetheless, he hugs him back tighter and says, “Love you too buddy. Anything you need, anytime, you let me know okay? I’m here for you.” 

He looks up to Liam who is looking at both of them with a fond look in his eyes, and Jordan is so happy at this very moment. He lets go and pats his back and says, “Well then, get back on there bud. Your dad and I will be right behind you.”

Jordan and Liam watch as Jamie takes off down the road, and they both watch on fondly.

“He’s just like you Li.” Jordan says.

“What do you mean?”

“He is like your mini-me, in every way possible. When he first climbed on, you could tell that he was scared to try riding it, but he got that same look on his face that you do when you set your mind to something. He’s so determined to not let anything get in the way of his dreams just like you did. That’s one thing that I’ve always admired about you. You never took no for an answer, you always work hard to show people that you’re the best and thanks to that, now you have the life you do. I know a lot of people doubted that you could be a single father, but you really are showing them who’s boss because you’ve worked so hard to raise Jamie on your own and you’ve done a pretty damn good job of it if you ask me, because you have the best kid in the world.” 

Liam doesn’t know what to say, so he just smiles, leans in and kisses Jordan as if to say thank you, and the two of them walk hand in hand behind Jamie as he pedals up and down the road.

The rest of the day is spent swimming in the lake and skipping stones over the surface of the water. You could tell that it’s been a long day since Jamie knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Neither Liam nor Jordan can fall asleep, so they leave Jamie in the tent and they go to lay out in the grass, just holding each other in silence. 

Liam is laying with his head on Jordan’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart and his steady breathing and the quiet sounds of the wilderness around them. They lay there for a while, looking up at the night sky with their minds drifting and Liam slowly starts to get sleepy, dozing off when Jordan kisses the top of his head tenderly and sighs contently.

“Thank you, Li.”

“For what?” Liam looks up at him curiously.

“For being you. You make me so utterly happy that sometimes I feel as if my heart is going to burst. You know that I’ve gone through my fair share of tough times in the past, and it’s taken me a long time to get to the place that I am now. But I owe a lot of it to you. Ever since the moment I met you, things have been so wonderful. I’ve never been as happy and at peace that I have at this very moment right here with you. And that happiness is something that I’m very scared of losing. You and Jamie mean the world to me. You are both so brave and special. You’re my heroes. Thank you for letting me into his life. Thank you for letting me have these amazing experiences with your family.” And he kisses him softly.

Liam sighs into the kiss and when they pull apart, they are both teary eyed.

“You and Jamie are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me Liam. I really can’t imagine a world without either of you in my life. If you let me, I want to be there for both of you forever and always.” 

“Forever?” Liam asks softly.

“And always,” Jordan smiles and he opens his hand that’s not wrapped around Liam and in it there is a small black velvet box. Liam sits up suddenly.

“Jordan…” he breathes with a look of awe in his eyes.

Jordan sits up and holds the box out. He breaks the silence between them, “Liam, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” He opens the box and in it is the most beautiful engagement band that Liam has ever seen; he is completely gob-smacked. It glistens in the moonlight, the moonshine hitting it just right that Liam can see the inscription on the inside of the ring.

“Forever and always,” he reads. Jordan repeats it again as he looks up at him, hopefully. Liam looks into his eyes. He knows that Jordan is big and brave and is always there to protect him and Jamie, but in this moment Jordan is so vulnerable. Sitting there, hands almost shaking, holding his breath waiting for an answer. 

Liam cups his face and looks deep into his eyes and says “Yes, Jordan. It would be an honor of mine to be your husband and for you to be Jamie’s father.” Jordan lets out the breath he was holding and breaks into a face splitting grin. Liam kisses him softly and he honestly feels like he’s on cloud 9 right now.

Jordan pulls back and takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto Liam’s ring finger. They kiss again but this time a little more passionately. They break apart when they hear the rustling of the tent and the zipper opening. Jamie steps out, clutching his stuffed giraffe to his chest and rubbing his eyes. “Daddy?” he says as he walks over to Liam and Jordan.

“I’m here monkey, don’t worry,” Liam says as he pulls away from hugging Jordan to hold his arms out to Jamie. “What happened? Why are you awake?”

“I missed you and Jordan,” Jamie pouts as he settles in between the both of them.

Jordan rubs his back comfortingly and assures him, “We were just out here talking, is all. We missed you too. We were going back to bed soon.”

“Good because I like it when we are all together. Can you stay with us forever Jordan?” Jamie says as looks up to Jordan, hopefully.

Jordan breaks into a smile and tells him softly, “I’ll stay with you both, forever and always.”

“Really?! Pinky Promise,” he says as he holds out his little pinky. 

Jordan wraps his pinky around his and says, “Pinky promise.” 

“You too daddy.” Liam laughs and joins all of their pinkies together and kisses the top of Jamie’s head.

That’s when Jamie notices the ring on Liam’s finger and asks, “Wait daddy, what is that?” he says as he starts to play with it.

“This is Jordan’s promise to me. It’s like a pinky promise, but we call it an engagement ring.” Liam knows that even if he has the ring, the promise that Jordan just made with his son is just as meaningful, if not even more special than any material thing could ever mean.

“You mean like the one that Uncle Nick gave to Auntie Nicola? Like when they had me hold the pillow in the church?” Jamie asks excitedly.

“Yeah, just like that.”

“So that means you two are getting married?” he looks between Liam and Jordan as they both smile and nod. He jumps up suddenly between them and turns to Jordan with the biggest smile on his face, “So does that mean that you’re going to be my papa?!!”

Both Jordan and Liam are shocked that he so easily called Jordan that. But Jordan regains his composure and says, “Yeah. If you want me to and if you’ll let me then I’ll be your papa.”

“YES! YES! YES!” Jamie cheers as he jumps into Jordan’s lap and hugs him around the neck. “I’ve been waiting for this for forever. That night when you made us dinosaur nuggets for the first time, I almost called you papa, but I didn’t know if it was okay. But it felt okay. You made the house feel different, you made it special.”

“You made it feel like home,” Liam chimes in as he looks lovingly at Jordan.

“Yeah, you made it home,” Jamie repeats.  
Now it was Jordan’s turn to start getting teary eyed. He hugs Jamie, and pulls Liam in towards him too. They fall back onto the grass together, with Jamie now laying on top of Jordan and Liam’s head on Jordan’s shoulder.

They are all quiet for a while, just looking up at the moon and the stars again. Jordan kisses both Jamie’s and Liam’s heads and says, “I love you two to the moon and back. Thank you both for being my home.”


End file.
